Talk:Barney's Musical Castle (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:6DBB:E49D:9146:D174-20190202121141
Volume 0% =Get Hyped for the Super Bowl With This Mascot “Smash” Preview= Brett Bates1d TV PRESENTED BY It all comes down to this: Pat Patriot and Rampage are ready for battle in the epic final episode of “Super Smash Bowl” (an homage to a certain mega-hit Nintendo franchise) as the New England Patriots face off against the Los Angeles Rams this Sunday in Super Bowl LIII. Here’s how the two mascots match up for this Sunday: PAT PATRIOT (PATRIOTS) VS. RAMPAGE (RAMS) Pat Patriot is no stranger to the big game, with Super Bowl LIII marking his 10th Super Bowl appearance as the Patriots’ official mascot. That experience could prove to be the decisive factor in the battle. But Rampage is feeding off the Rams’ absolute dominance of the NFC West in the regular season and may have some tricks tucked under his horns that Pat Patriot has never before seen. Who will come out on top: the experienced veteran or the upstart rival? Watch the New England Patriots take on the Los Angeles Rams in Super Bowl LIII, Sunday at 6:30pm ET on CBS. BRETT BATESBbretterson Brett Bates is a staff writer at Fandom. He's been in the video game industry for eight years as a writer and as a developer for companies like BioWare, Rumble, EGM, and Bitmob. According to his business card, he's a fan of indie games, crime comics, and boxer dogs. BECOME A FANDOM CONTRIBUTORPop culture fans! Write what you love and have your work seen by millions. SIGN UP TODAY TV • MOVIES • DRAGON BALL Original vs Super: Who’s the Best Broly in Dragon Ball? Let's settle this once and for all. It's OG Broly vs. Broly: BR. Roderick J "Jay" Fritz 4d MOVIES • SCI-FI • FANTASY What February movie(s) have you been waiting for? �� getFANDOM 12h TV • MOVIES • GAMES ��, ��, or ��? #TGIF getFANDOM 13h MOVIE REVIEWS • MOVIES • SCI-FI �� Review: 'Alita: Battle Angel' Is Full Of Setups With No Payoff James Cameron and Robert Rodriguez's latest film is visually dynamic but fails to tell a complete story. YouTube 17h MOVIES • DC • BATMAN Ben Affleck is in good company �� getFANDOM 18h MOVIES • MOVIE TRAILERS 'Hobbs & Shaw' Trailer Is Insanely Action-Packed The Rock and Jason Statham try to outdo each other – and Idris Elba's Big Bad – to save the world, again. YouTube 21h DC • BATMAN Who should wear the cape & cowl this time? getFANDOM 1d TV • SCI-FI • STAR TREK A Section 31 Series Was Inevitable — and Necessary It's time for Star Trek to embrace the darkness. Connor Ahluwalia 1d TV • STREAMING • SCI-FI ‘Doom Patrol’ and ‘The Umbrella Academy’ are two of February’s most highly anticipated premieres getFANDOM 1d MOVIES • WONDER WOMAN • DISNEY With Hot Wheels, Barbie, Playmobil, Monopoly and Funko movies in the works, the toys are taking over �� getFANDOM 1d MARVEL • MCU EXCELSIOR! Highlights from the Stan Lee tribute event in Hollywood Twitter 1d MOVIES • DC • BATMAN BYE, BATFLECK �� Fans react to Ben Affleck no longer playing Batman Twitter 2d TV • MOVIES • ANIME 10 Anime to Watch This Valentine’s Day Anime pairs great with a box of dark chocolates. Zuleika Boekhoudt 2d GAMES • POKÉMON • NINTENDO CAN'T UNSEE THIS �� Pokémon with the Same Hairstyles as MLB Players @getFANDOM 2d GAMES • FINAL FANTASY • DISNEY Sora is powerful, but he's got some work to do if he wants to be a true Keyblade Master getFANDOM 2d GAMES • PLAYSTATION • XBOX 'Kingdom Hearts III' 101: The Most Important Stuff to Know Before Starting What you need to pay attention to before starting Sora's, Donald's, and Goofy's latest Disney mash-up adventure. Adam Mathew 2d GAMES • PLAYSTATION • XBOX ‘Rage 2’ Offers More Than Just Fallout From the Borderlands We previewed the game and it's shaping up to be mindless, bloody fun of the highest order. James McMahon 2d TV • STREAMING • SCI-FI 7 TV Fight Scenes That One-Up Your Favorite Movie Beatdowns Who doesn't enjoy an exchange of fisticuffs? Steven Wait 3d GAMES • ANIMATED SERIES Shaggy DLC petition for ‘Mortal Kombat 11’ already has 170K signatures in two days, could he be the GOAT guest character in gaming history? getFANDOM 3d MOVIES • STREAMING • HORROR Take Your Blindfold Off for the Best Part of 'Bird Box' ... the Memes What if 'A Quiet Place' was bad? It's the 'Bird Box' Honest Trailer. YouTube 3d GAME REVIEWS • GAMES • PLAYSTATION �� Review: 'Kingdom Hearts 3' Is a Magical Finale That Overcomes Its Flaws After a 13-year wait we finally have a conclusion to all that built-up story. James Pickard 3d GAMES • FINAL FANTASY • DISNEY #KingdomHearts3 is finally here �� Which friendship do you want to see develop further? getFANDOM 3d GAMES • PLAYSTATION • XBOX Explore the New Worlds of ‘Kingdom Hearts III’ From San Fransokyo to Arendelle, these are the new Disney worlds you'll explore in the latest Kingdom Hearts entry. Evan Killham 3d GAMES • PLAYSTATION • XBOX It’s no surprise that most of us have waited 13 years between ‘Kingdom Hearts II’ and #KingdomHeartsIII �� getFANDOM 4d GAMES • PLAYSTATION • XBOX Kingdom Hearts Loremasters Explain The Story Thus Far Ahead of 'Kingdom Hearts 3', we unpack the crazy storyline up until now, with help from our Wiki lore masters. Jordan Oloman 5d MARVEL • MCU ‘Black Panther’ gets the ‘Friends’ treatment in this fan edit �������� (Via @mendesmcu) getFANDOM 5d MOVIES • MCU ‘Infinity War’ dominated the fan picks for top superhero quotes of 2018, but Luis had to get an honorable mention �� getFANDOM 5d MOVIES • DC #Shazam director really sold this fan an "IMAX ticket" for $10 �� getFANDOM Jan 26 TV • FANTASY • GAME OF THRONES 12 weekends 7 seasons 67 episodes Wanna binge #GameofThrones before Season 8? Start tomorrow ⬇️ getFANDOM Jan 24 MINECRAFT • GAMES • ASSASSIN'S CREED 5 Mobile Games That Belong in Your Pocket There are literally thousands of mobile games to download in 2019. These are 5 that absolutely deserve a space on your home screen. Evan Killham Jan 23 MOVIES • MCU Why ‘Black Panther’ Deserves to Win an Oscar 'Black Panther' just made history as the first superhero film to get a Best Picture nod. Here's why it should win. Danielle Radford Jan 22 MOVIES • SCI-FI 'The Predator' Is Back to Save Us All ... Kinda Honest Trailers uncovers the Predator's biggest challenge yet—expansion of the lore for franchise purposes. YouTube Jan 22 MOVIES • SUPERMAN • SPIDER-MAN Will ‘Black Panther’ take down ‘Dick Tracy’s Oscar record? getfandom Jan 22 GAMES • PLAYSTATION • XBOX 'Trials Rising' Is a Fantastic Evolution from Its Ancestor 'Trials Fusion' The first new core entry in the series in a half-decade offers BMX brilliance even with a confusing level editor. Matt Kamen Jan 22 GAME REVIEWS • GAMES • PLAYSTATION �� Review: ‘Resident Evil 2’ Remake Resurrects a Masterpiece Combining nostalgia with modernity, this is a frighteningly good remake. Alan Wen Jan 22 MOVIES • SPIDER-MAN • ANIME Which of these Animated #OscarNoms gets your vote? ������ getFANDOM Jan 22 TV • MOVIES • GAMES Studios Are Showing No Justice for Superman Aquaman might be reeling people in but Superman continues to disappoint fans in movies, games and TV. Aaron Potter Jan 22 MOVIES • SPIDER-MAN • MARVEL Congratulations to the brilliant #SpiderVerse team on their #Oscars nomination for Best Animated Feature ������ #OscarNoms SonyPicturesUK Jan 22 MOVIES • HORROR Jordan Peele's 'Us' got inspiration from Steven Spielberg's classics getFANDOM Jan 22 GAMES • SUPER MARIO • NINTENDO The OG 'Super Smash Bros.' turns 20 today �� Where would you rank it in the series? getFANDOM Jan 21 MOVIES • FANTASY Why 'Glass' Has Audiences and Critics Twisted Shyamalan's latest shatters our expectations of the comic-book genre, for better or for worse. Leigh Singer Jan 21 GAMES • PLAYSTATION • XBOX How Rich Is Leviticus Cornwall, Really? We've calculated his assets to find out how wealthy this 'RDR2' monopolistic magnate is. Jeremy Ray Jan 21 GAMES • ZELDA • NINTENDO How 'Super Smash Bros.' Was Born Without Permission The all-star brawl that started it all turns 20, and it was all down to Sakurai's risk-taking. CianMaher Jan 21 MOVIES • DC Check out This Special, Brand New Look at 'Shazam!' ⚡️ Shazam goes shopping for beer and secret lairs in fun, new trailer �� YouTube Jan 20 MOVIES • GAMES • PLAYSTATION Pokémon Red and Blue based films are reportedly in development...what other live-action films do you want to see? getFANDOM Jan 19 MOVIE REVIEWS • MOVIES • FANTASY �� Review: 'Glass' Will Leave Audiences Split �� Spoiler Alert �� FANDOM Jan 19 MOVIES • MARVEL • MCU This took an unexpected turn �� getfandom Jan 19 MOVIES • FANTASY ‘Glass’ Quiz: Are You a Hero, Villain, or Mastermind? Find out which of 'Glass's three main characters best suits your own personality. Brett Bates Jan 18 MOVIES • SPIDER-MAN • MARVEL Even Tom Holland thought he leaked 'Endgame' already �� getfandom Jan 18 TV • HULU • DC =‘Halloween’ Honest Trailer= Brian LinderJan 16 MOVIES HORROR PRESENTED BY After sequels and reboots that range from “meh” to “please kill meh” only one movie can try to restore a franchise to its former glory – it’s the 2018 Halloween! Watch the Honest Trailer now. Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title Design: Robert Holtby The Best Ways ‘Gotham’ Has Changed Batman’s Origin FOX's TV iteration of the Caped Crusader has put a new twist on the Bat. Matt Fowler Jan 18 MOVIES • FANTASY Dr. Ellie Staple has her work cut out for her ��Who’s seeing @GlassMovie this weekend? getFANDOM Jan 18 MOVIES • FANTASY • HORROR Slice and Dice: Dissecting the Beast’s First Kill in ‘Split’ M. Night Shyamalan helps us deconstruct a key scene in 'Split', one of the most horrifying moments in his Eastrail 177 trilogy. Kim Taylor-Foster Jan 18 MOVIES • SPIDER-MAN • MARVEL #FarFromHome but make it Thanos �� getFANDOM Jan 18 GAMES • HBO • FORTNITE 'Fortnite' reigns �� getFANDOM Jan 18 MOVIES How a Love of Movies Inspired the UK’s Most Innovative Metal Band 'I’m writing I think back to particular bits in films – like say, scenes from 'The Talented Mr Ripley' or 'Shutter Island.'' Tom Regan Jan 17 DISNEY Disney releases new (adorable) international poster for #Dumbo ���� (via @DisneyStudios) getFANDOM Jan 17 MOVIES • DRAGON BALL • ANIME Brush up on the legend before you watch #DragonBallSuperBroly �� getFANDOM Jan 16 GAMES • STAR WARS TWITTER ISN'T HAPPY AT ALL �� EA Responds to Cancelation of Open-World Star Wars Game @getFandom Jan 16 MOVIES • DRAGON BALL • ANIME What's the Difference Between New Broly and the Old One? Before you watch 'Dragon Ball Super: Broly' brush up on the changes to the Legendary Super Saiyan. Dragon Ball Wiki Jan 16 MOVIES • MARVEL • MCU Marvel releases shiny new character posters for #CaptainMarvel to celebrate 50 days til its release �� (via @MarvelStudios) getFANDOM Jan 16 MOVIES • HORROR Laurie Strode Is Basically Sarah Connor in 'Halloween' Honest Trailers goes in on the movie that tried to restore a beloved horror franchise to its former glory. Brian Linder Jan 16 GAMES • PLAYSTATION • XBOX How ‘Metro 2033’ Went From Failed Novel to Gaming Classic With 'Metro Exodus' just weeks away, OG author Dmitry Glukhovsky reveals all about the sad and tense heart of the story. James McMahon Jan 16 Fandom on Twitter Get to Know the Elementals Before They Wreck Shop in 'Far From Home' Fans Untangle Every Part of the 'Far From Home' Trailer �� Review: 'Onimusha Warlords' Will Whet Your Appetite for Bigger Remasters 5 English-Dubbed Anime to Watch This Winter 2019 Fandom on Twitter Discovering Spock’s Search for Logic & Long Life in the ‘Star Trek’ Timeline The Science That ‘Star Trek’ Got Right 'GoT' S8 release date teaser gets fans hyped for a Stark family reunion Final 'Game of Thrones' Season Premieres on April 14 Jon, Sansa & Arya Enter the Crypts of Winterfell in Chilling 'GoT' Teaser Fandom on Twitter Charlie Cox Committed to #Savedaredevil Petition #VelvetBuzzsaw is #Ghostbusters 2 Fandom on Twitter Fandom on Twitter 15 Must-See Winter 2019 Anime Fandom on Twitter Fandom on Twitter Fandom on Twitter Cap Still Needs Tech Help �� Review: 'Tales of Vesperia Definitive Edition' Proves It's a Timeless Game �� Review: 'New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe' Is a Clever, Faithful Upgrade Fandom on Twitter Fandom on Twitter 'Unbreakable' Is the Thinking Man's Comic Book Film What the Golden Globes Got Right and Wrong �� Fandom on Twitter Fans Are Hyped Over Frosty New 'GoT' S8 Footage HBO Unveils First Looks at 'GoT' S8 & 'Watchmen' Fandom on Twitter 6 Surprisingly Sad Movie Deaths Fandom on Twitter The Highs & Lows of 'Overwatch' Voice Chat Fandom on Twitter Fandom on Twitter 5 Must-See Anime to Watch This January Fandom on Twitter